<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ménage à Trois by gremorylinhardt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853456">Ménage à Trois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremorylinhardt/pseuds/gremorylinhardt'>gremorylinhardt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Has a Big Dick, Hand Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremorylinhardt/pseuds/gremorylinhardt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain invites Felix and Dimitri over to help them 'bury the hatchet.'<br/>(or: Dimitri buries his 'hatchet' in Felix's ass.)<br/>to commission me for a plot and pair of your choosing, comment below!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ménage à Trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”</p><p>Shedding his belt, swords, and shoes at the door, Felix Fraldarius eyed the two men sitting on the bed in front of him. Sylvain and Dimitri appeared as though they had spent some time together before Felix arrived, according to the prince’s discarded shirt and his partner’s tousled hair.</p><p>“I just thought it could be a neat way to help you make up with His Royal Highness.”</p><p>“You mean make out,” Dimitri commented apprehensively. His face displayed its usual gentle concern, but the electric blue in his eyes buzzed and sparkled with the thrill.</p><p>“Well, yes. Relieve some of the tension. Blow off some steam, as it were.”</p><p>Felix crossed the room to slug Sylvain in the shoulder.</p><p>“Hey! Not me, him!”</p><p>Felix turned and slugged the prince in the shoulder.</p><p>“I’m gonna need more foreplay than that,” Dimitri grumbled. Felix drew back his arm a second time when Sylvain stood up and caught him.</p><p>“Hey. Simmer down. You can walk out that door right now if you’re not gonna play along. But I’ve always shown you a good time, haven’t I?”</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Oh, come on, now.” Sylvain laughed and reached up to undo Felix’s bun. The loose, lapis hair fell into Sylvain’s outstretched hands, and he tidied it gently over Felix’s right shoulder. Slowly melting, Felix leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.</p><p>“That’s it, Felix.” Caressing his cheek, Sylvain slowly leaned forward to press a warm kiss into Felix’s lips.</p><p>As always, Felix’s mouth was eager, but uncertain. When Sylvain nipped and nibbled, he bit back. He allowed Sylvain to part his hesitant lips with his tongue and slide along his own to explore each other’s taste. Sylvain’s hands lowered to roam across Felix’s chest and back. And then Felix felt a second pair of hands meet his waist.</p><p>Felix immediately stiffened, his eyes shooting wide.</p><p>“Hey, hey, relax, yeah? Close your eyes again. Don’t make that face, I won’t prank you! Remember the word we discussed? We can stop any time you like. I want to expand your comfort zone, not shatter it. This is all for you, Felix. Let us take care of you.”</p><p>Felix looked deep and hard into Sylvain’s warm eyes; they were almost hot, like melting copper. Felix felt feverish himself.</p><p>“Very well,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Good boy.” Sylvain rewarded him by working at the buttons on his vest and shirt, then pulling the garments over his head. Dimitri and Sylvains hands massaged all around Felix’s torso, both boys relishing in how the swordsman’s toned abs tensed and flinched in arousal. Sylvain bent to take a pale nipple into his mouth, teasing it gently with his teeth. Felix bit his lower lip, focusing on keeping the throbbing in his pants below a painful level. But when Dimitri sucked and nibbled gently at his ear, he gasped a loud, breathy moan that caused the prince’s dick to twitch against Felix’s lower back.</p><p>Sylvain looked up and grinned.</p><p>“We’re going to have such a good time.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>From behind, Dimitri set into Felix’s heat with a kind, domestic pace, while in front, Sylvain squeezed at Felix’s jaw as he forced his cock down his throat. It was as if one person was making love to his ass while another raped his mouth. And even more confusing was the fact that the man roughly fucking his face was the one that loved him, and the man gently pleasuring his prostate was the one he thought he hated. The paradox and the dual stimulation left him dizzy, exacerbated by Sylvain’s member partially blocking his airway.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, Felix. You’re being so good for me.”</p><p>Any lingering thoughts of animosity vacated his head upon hearing praise from Dimitri’s rich, lavish voice. With his mouth forced open, nothing stopped soft, whining noises from tumbling out as Felix keened backwards. The prince’s hands gripped at his ass and thighs, the sensitive skin blanching under Dimitri’s strong fingers. Aware of the almost excessive size of his cock, Dimitri had purposefully set a polite pace; but the longer he spent loosening Felix’s tight fuckhole, the faster he lost his restraint. He began to push all the way into Felix, sheathing himself with every stroke.</p><p>“Mh–mh–mh–” Felix panted audibly in time with Dimitri’s thrusts. Sylvain stilled in front of him, and allowed the force of Dimitri’s cock burying itself inside Felix’s ass to push Felix forward onto his dick.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, what a good toy,” Sylvain sighed. “I knew you loved being filled. How would you like to be filled with cum from both ends?”</p><p>“Mmmh,” Felix whined loudly in response.</p><p>Sylvain wound his hand around Felix’s ponytail and held it like a leash to keep it out of his face. “That’s what I thought. What a pretty boy.” Felix’s broken moans rang out, pausing only to breathe around the redhead’s dripping cock.</p><p>“Sylvain,” Dimitri warned in a laboured voice.</p><p>“Are you going to cum, your Highness?” Turning back to Felix, he asked, “Would you like his Highness to cum inside you? Would you like to be the royal fucktoy, filled and bred by his Majesty?”</p><p>Felix nodded vigorously.</p><p>“Mmh, nod like that again. That sloppy mouth of yours feels so good.”</p><p>Felix began to proactively suck at Sylvain’s dick, his head turning in circles so the head slid against the pink, wet flesh of his mouth.</p><p>“Yes, just–mmmh–just like that.”</p><p>Sylvain slid all the way down Felix’s throat and paused for one, two– then pulled all the way out of his mouth. Felix gulped air and tried to steady his breath, but Dimitri’s sheer size made him feel dizzy. He swore he could feel the prince’s cock all the way into his stomach. Felix’s legs were trembling with exertion, but with the way Dimitri was pounding into him, if he could just hold his hips at the correct angle–<em> yes, like that–yes, fuck, yes, yes– </em></p><p>The prince leaned forward and reached around Felix’s hips to take his throbbing cock into his hand.</p><p>“<em>Ohhh, </em>fuck, Dimitri, yes, yes–”</p><p>“You like that?”</p><p>“<em>Y e s,” </em> Felix breathed.</p><p>“Would you like to cum, Felix?”</p><p>“Yes, <em> fuck, </em> Dimitri, please, please just–”</p><p>Dimitri stroked him in time with his thrusts. Felix thought he might cry.</p><p>Felix felt a hand cup his cheek gently from in front of him. “Look at me.”</p><p>With some effort, Felix lifted his head to meet Sylvain’s eyes. He found him stroking himself quickly, sweat staining his chest and his brow.</p><p>To Sylvain, Felix looked utterly depraved; on his hands and knees, being fucked like a dog by His Royal Highness, red lips parted and glistening with his own spit. His face was delightfully flushed, and his eyebrows were knit together in sheer desperation. He rocked in time with Dimitri’s thrusts, and after maintaining eye contact for a few seconds, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.</p><p>“Ugh, you make a pretty fucking picture right now, Felix,” Sylvain groaned. “Come here. Where do you want me?”</p><p>“Cum–cum on my face,” Felix panted.</p><p>“Yeah? You’re filthy. You’re a filthy slut and I love it.”</p><p>As Sylvain increased the speed of his hand, low groans and obscenities poured from him.</p><p>“You’re so good for me Felix, you look so good right now… Taking all of me, taking all of Dimitri, showing the prince what a good little slut you are–ahh, you–ahh, hahh, hhh–”</p><p>Sylvain’s core tensed and spasmed as he came in several short streams across Felix’s cheeks and opened mouth. Sylvain collapsed onto his side, his head spinning in exhaustion and bliss. Felix reached forward to hold onto Sylvain’s arm as Dimitri ground roughly into his ass.</p><p>“Here, flip over.” Sylvain placed a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder to still him as Felix shifted from his hands and knees onto his back. With frayed patience, Dimitri hauled Felix’s legs up by his ears and fed inch after inch his cock back into him. He quickly resumed his previous urgent pace. Sylvain slid off the bed to kneel on the floor, face to face with Felix. He lovingly held his head with one hand as his other reached down to stroke his member. Felix reached up and dug his fingernails into Sylvain’s scalp, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>“Are you close?” Sylvain asked</p><p><em> “Yes,” </em> both men answered simultaneously. Wide-eyed, they turned to look at each other. Dimitri’s golden hair was shining with sweat, and his face and chest blushed with excitement. Felix’s lush hair splayed across the pillow like silk. Each stared at the other for a moment as if they were seeing each other for the first time. Then Sylvain leaned forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth, and Felix breathed out a long, broken moan.</p><p>At that, Dimitri threw his head back and his hips stuttered.</p><p>“Ah, <em> fuck </em>–.”</p><p>Felix screwed his eyes shut in a grimace and came in spurts across his stomach and Sylvain’s hand. Dimitri drove into him a final time, breathing hard.</p><p>Both men remained silent for some time, just panting and recovering. Sylvain sat, watching both of them, stroking Felix’s cheek.</p><p>Dimitri hesitantly broke the silence.</p><p>“That’s the first time you called me by my name in four years.”</p><p>“Don’t get used to it.” Felix waved a hand vaguely in Dimitri’s direction, eyes still shut.</p><p>“I swear, I could cum again just from seeing you two get along,” Sylvain said dreamily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just a short one shot i did instead of working on my ferdinand/hubert church fic. thanks for the read :) don't forget to drop kudos and check out my other works! thank you xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>